


uncertain space you need to fill in

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amnesia, Family, Gen, Mementos (Persona 5), Metaverse (Persona 5), Persona 3 References, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pre-Canon, and after elizabeth's left the velvet room to find a way to bring minato back, theodore and the demon painter from p2 mentioned :), this takes place before persona 5's first palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: Morgana runs into a familiar (though unfamiliar, to him) face in the top few floors of Mementos.P5 spoilers and minor P3 spoilers.
Kudos: 14





	uncertain space you need to fill in

Bored of wandering Palaces, Morgana finds himself scouting the top few floors of Mementos - he’d love to go deeper, get stronger so he’d finally be able to take down one of the Palaces alone, but as much as he tries, the barrier will simply not open.

After a while of slicing through weaker shadows, Morgana flops back on a station platform, exhausted. Across the tracks, however, he sees something peculiar.

A woman - entirely in blue, wearing a long navy cloak over a strangely-patterned sleeveless dress, clutching an enormous, weather-beaten book. Her hair is close-cropped and silver, and even from across the way he can hear the strange tune she’s humming. 

For a moment, he’s at a loss of what to do, but in the end, this decision doesn’t fall to him, because she notices him first.

Even though Morgana's sure he's never seen her before in his life, the woman in blue seems to recognise him immediately, and bounds up to him with all the enthusiasm of a charmed shadow.

"You must be my newest baby brother!" she cries, clapping her hands together. "I'm so terribly sorry I haven't met you before, Master never does let me in the know anymore, as they say."

"Sorry, lady," Morgana says, sheepish, backing away. "I'm not your brother, but if you're looking for him, I could-"

"Oh, but you are," she interrupts, with a scary, knowing grin that makes Morgana stop dead in his tracks. "I bet Theo's _ delighted _ to have another boy to talk to - other than that wretched demon painter, he never did like me-"

While the woman keeps babbling on about sisters and brothers and this 'Master' she holds in such high esteem, Morgana takes a moment to think. 

_ Maybe I am her brother,  _ he wonders,  _ I don’t have any memories, after all, but I’m sure I was human once - and this woman seems human, at least. _

Morgana hadn’t noticed she’d stopped talking. 

“I’m no human,” she laughs, as if she could hear his thoughts, her eyes gleaming a brilliant gold, like the only thing Morgana had found solace in so far; treasure. “I’m an Avatar. And your sister, at that, you shouldn’t take that tone with me!”

Instinctively, Morgana summons Zorro, who brandishes his cutlass menacingly.   
Morgana begins to bellow his words, sure of her to be a threat, now. “Who are-” 

Once again, she doesn’t let him finish his sentence.

  
“A Persona! You’ve got a Persona!” she’s fawning over Zorro, not afraid of him at all and instead excitedly flipping through the massive tome in her hands. “My cards are a little outdated, but I hope you’ll forgive me,  _ Magician.” _

The title sounds right, somewhat, in the same way that Zorro’s name had come so easily to him the first time they’d faced off a shadow alongside each other. 

“One of the more tolerable ones I’ve seen,” she whispers, winking to seemingly noone. 

Morgana just stands there, Zorro still behind him, dumbfounded, and she ends up sighing.

“Oh well,” she says, dejectedly, “If you really don’t know who I am, I probably shouldn’t interfere. I suppose this is where we part ways, little brother.”

Morgana decides it useless to argue with his sudden adoption, a little sad to see her go - she’s the first real,  _ real  _ person he’s ever talked to.

“Don’t be sad,” she smiles, bending down to his level - he’d never realised how tall she was until then. “We’ve both got our own journeys to go on. I’m sure you’ll run into someone special soon.”

Saying this, she looks crestfallen herself, wistful, before taking a breath and drawing herself back up to full height.

“Take care!” she shouts, skipping away, oddly weightless despite the heavy book she’s still got tucked under her arm. “If all goes well, hopefully we can meet again someday!”

Against his better judgement, or any judgement at all, really, Morgana waves back. 

“Hopefully,” he echoes, although he’s sure she’s out of earshot by now. 

Zorro’s long since dissolved, but his loneliness is so much more palpable than usual that he considers summoning him again, if only to have someone, anyone, to accompany him.

Maybe he’ll go after that castle today, to give himself something to do. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always loved the velvet room family, and i was thinking about how mona is techincally a denizen of the velvet room, being created by igor in order to aid the protag, and that somehow lead to this fic !! i'm very happy with it :) plus i got to throw shade at kenji from p3, so that's a win on it's own. kudos if you noticed it !!
> 
> title from time in the p3p ost !!  
> thanks for reading !! ily all ^^


End file.
